Our Jolly Little Halloween
It´s that time of the year again when we have a Halloween costume party They´re always a great occasion to visit, especially with my Judy It takes place at a charming old tavern in Bunnyburrow with all the activities So many mammals we know are there, from our friends to the ZPD colleagues Every time the Halloween party is hosted there, we use a different theme Dressing up as villains from familiar pieces of media is the theme this time Bogo´s Darth Vader, Finnick is the Joker, Clawhauser dressed as the Shredder While my bunny cosplays Maleficent herself while I´m in the robes of Jafar Even though you´re a good girl, you still look great as a dark sorceress I for one have already fallen for your magical charms Staffs in hand, we praise each other´s costumes as we enter the place With pumpkin lanterns and bat waiters, it has just the right atmosphere The tavern already looks like a place out of 19th century ghost stories Even outside this occasion, Judy and I have eaten there already so many times Our friends like our costumes too, thinking that the turban and the horns look great on us Well, I can´t think of any gorgeous Halloween costume that wouldn´t look great on you, Carrots At the party there are photoshoots, lots of treats, dancing and a raffle with a nice prize The main prize being a freshly baked sweet pumpkin pie Looks like we´re in luck today, because it´s me who´s the winner We share it while eating on a table together This Halloween party comes across more jolly than scary But I love spending it with my wife anyway We get to eat some ghost cupcakes, candy bugs and blood red punch I´ve always loved this tavern´s treats so much With our friends, we decide to take a nice big group photo Holding the camera is Flash, dressed as Ganondorf who´s in a festive mood too To get a better view to the camera, Finnick gets lifted up by Skye, his favorite vixen Who fittingly has dressed up as Harley Quinn As we say cheese, I deliver a subtle little kiss on your cheek at that moment Showing our affectionate love in public, you´re not shy about that It shows too when we dance on the floor to Gazelle´s songs During the more peaceful songs, I see a romantic spark in your purple eyes Gazelle is at the party too herself, as the Wicked Witch of the West Bogo´s with her on the floor, mentioning how hot she looks in it We even share some of our candy when local trick or treaters pay a visit I´m still staying at the party with until it´s midnight When we leave, Judy and I go back home through a forest on a nightly stroll Despite looking eerie at autumn, it´s actually quite peaceful Even though we´re already a married couple, there´s always room for fun in our hearts With you, it´s easy to get in a merry mood in all kinds of holidays At the edge of the forest and near our home is a spot where the moon shines the best I look into eyes, realizing that this is just a right moment You get a sweet little Halloween kiss on your lovely little bunny lips We make out lovingly, with you letting it sink in as you close your eyes in bliss Of all the costumes in the party, yours is still the best And rest of the party was also great But your kiss tastes still sweeter than any candy, bun bun Once again we spent it successfully, our jolly little Halloween. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Poem style Category:Halloween stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Stories where Bogzelle is mentioned Category:Finnick/Skye